ABC Glee Drabbles
by ficdirectory
Summary: Drabble requests from Tumblr. Just inbox me the prompt and characters you want. Still available: Enamor Me, Fight Me, Get Me, Haunt Me, Invite Me, Join Me, Kill Me, Love Me, Mourn Me, Offer Me, Paint Me, Remember Me, Shag Me, Wed Me, X Me (means your choice of drabble), Yahoo Me, and Zip Me.
1. Tell Me

**Prompt: **Tell Me

**Characters: **Blaine & Unique

**Words: **430

"What's up, Nightbird?" Unique wonders as Blaine sits down beside her.

It's more than a little disconcerting to be in the choir room without lights, for the second time in two weeks. This time, even though it's not a lockdown, that's where Blaine's mind keeps going. This time, he's determined to do more. To take care of people. To do what's right instead of shutting down.

With a cape, and a costume, it's a little easier to feel that he's capable of these things. The truth is, though, he's as vulnerable as he ever was. The truth is, the cape is just a cape.

"Hello? Nightbird?" Unique presses.

She is proficient and never uses his civilian identity when he's dressed this way. But then again, Blaine guesses, she _would be_. Unique completely understands presenting oneself in another manner, and how much it can mean to a person to be called by the name of someone they _want to be _rather than who they are. Sam gave up on Blonde Chameleon because he didn't find much funny in light of what happened earlier this month, but he created Evan. Someone to always be with him, so he would never have to feel alone again. Nightbird made Blaine brave. Evan gave Sam comfort. It made sense.

"Sorry," Blaine drops his voice to a whisper. "I'm just thinking," he says, tilting his head toward her.

"Tell me," she says in a hush. "What _is _this? The Nightbird I know doesn't act all skittish like this. Last I checked you _liked _the dark. Nocturnal Avenger and all…" she smiles.

Blaine does, too, but it's tense. "I'm worried about Becky," he admits, casting a glance at her. "I think she may know something about why Sue quit." He's quiet, watching the wheels turn, and realization dawn in Unique's eyes.

"You think she's got somethin' to do with…"

"I don't know…and I'm not about to accuse anybody without proof."

"Still, if you think she _did _something. That she's _involved_ and you _don't _speak up? Forget superhero…that's just plain irresponsible. Besides, hasn't she been a little…?" Here, Unique trails off and gestures vaguely with her hands.

"She _did _knock over a xylophone and threw someone's papers all over the ground when I tried to confront her…" Blaine mused softly, to be sure no one overheard them.

"You've got to keep trying, Nightbird. This is too important not to try."

"Right. Thanks, Unique," Blaine gave her his bravest Nightbird smile and wrapped an arm around her, covering her with his cape before taking off to talk to Becky.

_The End._


	2. Call Me

**Prompt: **Call Me

**Characters: **Becky & Blaine

**Words: **314

"Blaine?"

"Yes, this is Blaine. Is this Becky?"

"Yeah. Blaine? I need help, and Mr. Schuester isn't answering his phone."

"You need Mr. Schuester?"

"Coach said if I need help and she's not here, call Mr. Schuester."

"Can _I _do something to help?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Coach said she would fix everything, but it's still hard. I still don't know what I'm going to do. The world's so scary."

"Becky… Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No."

"If you are, you should just know you're not alone."

"But I _am alone_, Blaine! I'm _all _alone! Coach is gone and she can't ever come back! And now I really do have no one to protect me. No one else is like me. Next year, Brittany's going to college…but I can't go. Plus, I love McKinley. I don't ever want to leave."

"What do you need protecting from?"

"People are really mean."

"Who told you that you can't go to college? …Becky, of course you can go to college. Have you talked to Miss Pillsbury about any of this? College? Feeling isolated? Your feelings about the future?"

"She's absent."

"That's right… Well, listen. I promise to help you figure this out. Will you promise _me _something?"

"That depends."

"Will you promise me that if you get scared again, before you do anything else, talk to your parents?"

"My parents don't listen to me. We fight all the time."

"Will you promise to call _me_ if you're scared then. First thing. Don't wait?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I'm going to call around. I think somebody in glee club has Miss Pillsbury's number. Then, if you want, you and I can go talk to her together."

"That would be great. Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for calling you gay Blaine."

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Becky."

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

_The End._


	3. Quiet Me

**Prompt: **Quiet Me

**Characters: **Kitty & Marley

**Words: **405

Afterward, Kitty can't let go of Marley. It's weird. Mostly because Kitty has spent the last seven months trying to destroy Marley's self-confidence. It's weird because the last thing Kitty can remember saying before everything changed was something rude to Marley.

In the parking lot, when Marley finds her mom, Kitty hugs Millie too, mostly because there's no one else to hug. Her family isn't here. Or at least, she can't find them. So she goes home with the Roses. Millie goes to bed. It's dinnertime. But Marley does, too, and because Kitty seriously can't let go of Marley's hand - they all end up taking weird midday naps.

It happens when Kitty can't deal. Before this, she'd thought she was the only one who used sleep as an escape like this. It's sort of comforting that people are more alike than they are different.

She falls asleep in Marley's bed, not even wisecracking about it being weird, or the fact that the bed is shaking because neither of _them _can stop shaking.

Screaming wakes Kitty. Startles her. _Terrifies _her. When she comes to, and kind of focuses, she sees Millie in the doorway of Marley's room. Feels Marley's arms wrapped tightly around her.

That's when Kitty realizes. All that screaming? It's coming from _her_.

They're not in bed. Kitty's huddled in a corner of Marley's room. A loud sound sent her there; Kitty remembers that. Through blurry eyes - and through the sound of blood rushing in her ears - Kitty tries to make sense of what's happening.

"It's okay. It's okay," Marley whispers, over and over. After several minutes, Kitty glances at the doorway again, and notices something else. Millie's not the only one in Marley's bedroom doorway. Kitty's parents are there. Her ten-year-old little sister, Bristol.

They come in slowly. Tears on their pale faces.

Kitty's terrified as they get closer, and tries to make herself even smaller. It's Bristol who makes everything okay in her own way. She's shaken up, but doesn't hesitate before dropping to her knees and crawling a few feet to fill the empty space on Kitty's other side.

Through the rushing in her ears, Kitty makes out her parents thanking Millie. Asking if there is anything the she or Marley needs.

Kitty pulls Marley closer. Lets Bristol lay her head in Kitty's lap.

She doesn't know what the Roses need…but Kitty needs to stay right here.

_The End._


	4. Amuse Me

**Prompt: **Amuse Me

**Characters: **Jake & Ryder

**Words: **395

When Ryder leaves the choir room, Jake is on his heels. He's almost sorry he pushed this. Up until now, Jake assumed Ryder's secret was something ridiculous that Ryder was just self-conscious about. Like, he secretly liked Susan Boyle music or something. He had no idea it'd end up being this serious.

But then, Ryder had talked, and did the song _Everybody Hurts_, and Jake got the feeling it probably went deeper than that. Still, he had no idea. If he had, he wouldn't have pushed so hard in the first place.

"Ryder, wait up," Jake called, lighting the way with his flashlight. There were some advantages to starting to take school more seriously. Flashlights were way less hassle than a lantern or a candle. This wasn't the dark ages.

"What? You wanna congratulate me, too?" Ryder insisted, turning around. Jake hadn't realized just how close they were standing until he was face to face with Ryder. He'd walked right up on him and hadn't noticed.

"No, dude. They're morons. Listen, if I knew that's the kind of secret you meant, I would have never pushed you about it. I definitely didn't mean for you to tell everybody in glee."

"Well, I did," Ryder shrugged, defensive. "So?"

Jake sighed taking a deep breath. "What I mean is," he dropped his voice, "I'm sorry that happened to you…and that…as much as possible…I get it."

Ryder raised his eyebrows, his face lit eerily in the glow of the flashlight. Jake read the question in his eyes before Ryder voiced it: "You, too?"

Jake swallowed, held his head up and looked Ryder in the eye. "No. My mom."

Everything drained out of Ryder then. All the fight. All the anger. Even the way he pretended it didn't matter. "Sorry," he said. "Listen, not to be insensitive or whatever, but can we just…_not talk_? I don't wanna think about this."

Wordless, Jake handed his flashlight to Ryder, and walked off to the side, to stand beside a brick wall. Effortlessly, he made a swan with one hand and a dog with the other. Jake stayed serious while his shadow animals were huge idiots…until Ryder handed him the flashlight, and made an alligator. They went back and forth until Figgins busted them and threatened to confiscate the flashlight.

"Better?" Jake asked.

Ryder nodded with a shaky smile. "A little bit."

_The End._


	5. Nurse Me

**Prompt: **Nurse Me

**Characters: **Santana & Kurt

**Words: **293

Santana arrived back at the loft midweek to find Kurt making inhuman sounds from behind his privacy curtain. Since Rachel was in major preparation mode for her _Funny Girl _callback, that left Santana to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Hey, you're not contagious, are you?" she called from a safe distance.

In response, Kurt hacked like a smoker. "No…" he moaned.

"Did you go to the clinic?" she quizzed.

"No…"

"Well, how would you even _know_?!" she demanded, walking in and standing with her hands on her hips. Kurt was under the covers, Kleenex on the bedside table, cuddled up with Bruce.

"Don't you need a mask?" he quipped dryly.

"Shut up, Hummel," she retorted. "My immune system will go all Lima Heights on your germs. That's a fact. Are you drinking water?"

"You need to be able to _move _to drink water…" Kurt complained.

"You won't get better if you're dehydrated _and _congested. Trust me. My dad's a doctor."

"Did you get your medical license by proxy?" Kurt wisecracked, and then dissolved into a fit of horrendous coughing.

"It's hard to keep my wit and sarcasm in check when you're so pathetic," Santana pointed out, retreating to the kitchen and filling a giant NYADA water bottle. Next, she made him Throat Coat tea. And for a good measure, brought him cough drops, honey, lemon and an extra cup of hot water. Now, do you want the Lopez family medical expertise or not?"

"Sure…" Kurt managed, sitting up and sipping the tea.

"Best thing you can do?" Santana began rhetorically, climbing in bed next to him. "Stay in. Stay hydrated. And get your butt to the clinic to figure out what exotic condition you contracted."

"Thanks, Santana."

"Whatever. You owe me."

_The End._


	6. Break Me

**Prompt: **Break Me

**Characters: **Blaine & Quinn

**Words: **411

They meet at the gates, as if it's planned.

It isn't. Not at all.

Each is eyeing the other carefully, grief heavy in their gazes.

Blaine watches as Quinn walks between the rows of headstones before stopping somewhere not yet marked. It seems unthinkable to raise his voice above a whisper, so he sits instead, with the person - or the essence of the person - he came to see. He speaks in whispers, even though Quinn is far enough away she can't possibly overhear. Says everything he would say if things were different, and maybe some things he would have kept to himself.

God, it doesn't feel like it's been two years.

He stares numbly at the dates on the headstone. All he can think is that they are too close together. His brother should still be here.

He sit's a while longer, until curiosity gets the better of him. Then, Blaine stands and makes his way hesitantly over to where Quinn is sitting holding a book.

She looks up. Raises her eyebrows in a single question.

"My brother," Blaine confesses softly.

Quinn gestures vaguely to the unmarked patch of grass. "My daughter."

Blaine's throat constricts. He can't stand so he sits beside her. He doesn't say what he's thinking, though the words want to come desperately: _Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't know. Are you okay? _Blaine doesn't say the words because he knows how empty words are.

"What are you reading?" he finally manages.

She tips the book and he can barely make out that it's some kind of college textbook in the fading light. That's right. Quinn's at Yale majoring in drama.

"She used to like it when I read aloud to her," Quinn said, her voice like an ache. "I was in major denial about the pregnancy. I didn't have any children's books, so it was tenth grade Honors Biology and English Literature. Even if she was sleeping, when she heard me read to her, she'd wake up, stretch and roll around inside me."

Blaine didn't speak. It seemed obscene to interrupt her memories to ask what took Quinn's daughter. After more than two years it was still hard to talk about what took Cooper.

So, they didn't speak. After a while, though, the book got heavy in Quinn's hands and she set it aside.

Wordlessly, Blaine reached out. Quinn grasped his hand firmly, each now an anchor for the other.

_The End._


	7. Value Me

**Prompt: **Value Me

**Characters: **Kitty & Unique

**Words:** 307

It's hard for Kitty to keep all her sarcasm in check when Unique gets in her range. The closer she gets, the more Kitty wants to say awful things to drive her away. Since Kitty is still trying to be wonderful, she settles on "hey," and waits while Unique sits down.

Unique raises a brow. "Hey," she returns and it sounds wary. She's never exactly sure when they're friends and when they're not. When Kitty doesn't respond, Unique takes out a tube of lipstick and a compact mirror and starts putting on her face.

Somehow, they're the first two in the choir room, and Kitty stares at Unique openly, her thoughts turning introspective and a little dark.

"You don't need to try so hard, you know?" Unique remarks softly.

"Oh, like _you don't _spend every day of your _life_ trying too hard?" Kitty snaps and winces. That isn't what she meant to say. Unique isn't attacking her. Lately, though - ever since talking to Ryder - Kitty kind of expects it more.

"We both spend our days trying too hard, yeah. The difference is that I'm trying to be myself and you…well…you're denying yours…" Unique's tone is soft. Gentle. Nothing like the happy, sassy person she is during glee. Finally, she looks away from the mirror and meets Kitty's eyes. "It's okay to let go of the mean girl image. Like, what you did for Artie last week? That was sweet. And nothing bad happened because of it, right?"

"Not _yet_…" Kitty allows.

"And it's not gonna. Listen, I love you no matter which side of yourself you're showing. Just know you don't have to pretend to me."

"Well, good, because it's pretty hard to be phony around you," Kitty laughs and it sounds brittle. Forced.

But, she thinks, maybe it's just because she's out of practice.

_The End._


	8. Unbind Me

**Prompt: **Unbind Me

**Characters: **Brittany & Santana

**Words: **400

After the lockdown, some of the graduates make a trip home for the weekend. It's sort of unspoken, and sort of spoken. Because Brittany calls Santana. And Sam calls Quinn. And neither one of them, it turns out, can talk to each other about how it felt to be trapped.

In a way, it still feels like Brittany is in that bathroom stall. It's been days, but she's still sore, like she's done a ton of choreography all at once. But she's tense, too, and that's not like choreography at all. Brittany doesn't know whether to keep doors open so she can see who's coming, but be seen by whoever, or closed, and then freak out whenever she hears footsteps.

Santana, when she comes (thank God she comes) just says "It's me," and Brittany breathes a huge sigh of relief. Brittany rushes to the door and wraps herself around Santana. They aren't together, not really, but she needs them to be. Brittany needs to feel safe again. Her mom staying in her room all night hadn't done that. Her dad promising to double check that all the doors and windows were locked hadn't done that.

Santana's arms, though…that's the one place where everything is always just okay.

She can't cry, but she breathes like Mr. Schuester just came for her in the bathroom. Except that hadn't felt safe at all, that had felt terrifying. This, finally, feels okay. Because in a way, Brittany hasn't been able to really breathe since Thursday and it's Friday afternoon now. In a way, with Santana being here now, it's like she's the one who let Brittany out of that bathroom stall. Because now? Every closed door just feels like a bigger bathroom.

"Thanks for coming," Brittany manages.

"Of course," Santana returns. Her voice is thick and not like Santana. It's weird that _she _is crying and Brittany isn't. "Are you okay? Where's Sam?"

"Home… Well…with Burt and Carole… It's weird. I can't really talk to him about this, you know?"

Santana just listens. And looks at her. And understands.

"Like, because we were both in this, and so we can't really help each other?" Brittany tries to explain. "Because it messed both of us up…"

"I'm here," Santana says, and it's the nicest thing Brittany's heard since her perfect happy world became terrifying.

But it's a little less terrifying with Santana by her side.

_The End._


	9. Drink Me

**Prompt: **Drink Me

**Characters: **Santana & Mike

**Words: **410

It's strange, how things work out.

The friends Santana once had been so sure she'd keep have fallen by the wayside. The only way she's in touch with them at all is through status updates online, (where she feels like a stalker because she doesn't really care about them much anyway, so why should she give a damn what their kids are doing or what they're going to have for dinner?)

Santana has totally tried unfriending them, but apparently that's a thing you're not supposed to do. Berry freaked the hell out and Santana has been deleting countless inbox messages about what she'd done to deserve being cut out of Santana's life. It's exhausting. Because try explaining to Rachel Berry that something like this isn't personal.

"We just fell out of touch, you know?" Santana asks, tipping back her beer. Mike nods.

For all the people from high school she fell out of touch with in the three years since they graduated, it's Mike Chang whose path keeps on crossing with hers. Tonight, they ran into each other totally by chance. (And it is all levels of weird when your high school buddy ends up a guest instructor for _your _college dance class.)

"Yeah, Rachel's a hard one to figure out…" Mike muses taking a drink, too. He's got the day off tomorrow so he can afford to have a little fun tonight. That is, if he counts listening to her whine about Berry drama _fun_.

"Enough about me," Santana insists. "How are you? What are you up to besides randomly dropping into NYADA extension dance classes and freaking me out?" she smiles a bit, to let him know she's only kidding.

"You mean you weren't happy to have that hour-long warmup?" Mike teases. "And the class itself afterward?"

"God, don't remind me…" Santana moans. "I'm gonna hurt in places I didn't even know I had muscles tomorrow…"

"And it's gonna feel so good," he smiles. "And, hey, you're a good student. Looked like you'd been dancing forever. You take direction and correction so well. Way better than high school," he winks.

"Three years? It _feels _like forever…"

"You'll get there. Look how far I've come since sophomore year dancing in my room…"

"Yeah. Listen, I _love _dance, but you've actually got talent." She pauses, looking at him from across the table. Then, she raises her bottle and clinks it against his. "Nice running into you."

"You, too, Santana. Always."


End file.
